Mi amor por tí, Sakura
by Babybloo
Summary: Un cambio de historia cerca del final del anime que explica, desde el punto de vista de Li, como la pasan los jóvenes novios.
1. Capítulo 1

CARDCAPTOR SAKURA

-Sakura,- decía, mientras esa niña giraba y venía hacia mí corriendo. Me tomó mientras me caía. Me preguntó con la voz que me encantaba: -¿Estás bien?

-Sí,- le contesté, y me había decidido…hoy le iba a decir cómo me sentía respecto a ella…sí, era lo correcto. Una vez que se los dijera, todas mis preocupaciones respecto a ella se disiparían. –Sakura.- Repetí.

-Dime,- dijo con una voz tan angelical, pero hizo que me sonrojará. Por favor no me hables así, Sakura. Te voy a decir que te amo, y me cuesta mucho trabajo, en especial si…si actúas de la manera en que me enamoraste.

-Yo quiero…- decía, mientras veía tu sonrisa de amistad y yo apretaba tu mano. Te sorprendiste. ¿Por qué me tardaba tanto en hablar? ¿Qué no el Syaoran Li que conocías era muy objetivo y llegaba al punto rápidamente? –Quiero decirte…- Pero no lo puedo decir.

-¿Qué sucede, Syaoran?- Me preguntaste.

-…nada, no es nada.- Te dije, y desde ahí, me empecé a odiar. ¿Por qué no te lo podía decir? Me acompañaste a mi casa. Por eso me gustas. Me sonreíste antes de dejarme a mí, el cobarde. Por eso me gustas también. Y te fuiste, y yo me quedé con un gran arrepentimiento…¿por qué no lo podía decir? ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

A la mañana siguiente, fuimos a la escuela como si nada. Parecía que nadie se había dado que cuenta que tú, mi tierna Sakura, los habías salvado a todos. Eriol faltó. En ese momento, en lo único que podía pensar es cómo rayos iba a poder decirte que te amaba con todas mis fuerzas. Después de la escuela, lo fuimos a visitar. No importaba a qué casa fuéramos. Yo quería estar contigo, pero tú, ni en cuenta de que tú me gustabas demasiado.

Al acabar de comer con Eriol, yo te estaba esperando en la puerta mientras de tú te volvías a poner tus zapatos. Estábamos solos. Eriol estaba hablando con Tomoyo en el portón de la mansión, y Kero estaba con ellos. Te quería decir. Mientras esa idea cruzaba por mi cabeza, sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago, y me corazón empezó a dar golpes más bruscos. No ayudó cuándo me dijiste: -¿Qué te sucede, Li? Últimamente te noto un poco…extraño.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Pero sí me preocupo.- Esto creó que una idea estúpida dijera que yo te gustaba. Sí, como no. -¿Seguro que no estás enfermo?

-No. Es que sigo pensando en lo de ayer.

-¿En lo qué me ibas a decir?- Precisamente, Sakura, precisamente…pero, ¿cómo lo descubriste?

-No, en la batalla…

-Me ayudaste mucho Syaoran.- Me sonrojé, mientras daba una sonrisa. Tú cerraste tus lindos ojos mientras decías: -No lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, decidí hablar contigo en el puente de Tomoeda. Te dije, y tu me contestaste muy animada. Te tenía que decir. Me iba a ir a Hong Kong de todos modos. ¿Qué más podía perder? Nada más quería que supieras mis sentimientos. Así que llegaste al puente, mientras yo te pregunté: -¿Puedo hablar contigo?

De veías decepcionada. ¿Qué te sucedía? Solamente asentiste con la cabeza mientras te acercabas a mi lado, y yo me puse a ver el río.

-Syaoran…yo siento qué…

Sentí mucho haberte interrumpido, pero si oía tu voz de ángel de nuevo, me acobardaría: -Ayer recibí una llamada de mi madre. Le dije…le dije que todas las cartas Clow habían sido capturadas.

Ni siquiera te podía decir que me iba a ir a Hong Kong. ¡Qué raro! Peleaba contra cosas mágicas, y no podía encarar a una niña.

-Ya veo…- me contestaste deprimida.

-¿Sabes? Me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido.- Qué pésimo comienzo. –Cuando vine por primera vez a este país, lo único que hacía era pensar en mí. Sólo quería reunir las cartas Clow e incrementar mi nivel de magia, yo solo quería hacer eso. En cambio tú, luchabas con todas tus fuerzas por alguien. Siempre tomabas en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás. Tienes muchas cualidades de las que yo carezco, y es por eso que…-

-Eso no es cierto,- me interrumpiste, -la primera vez que te vía actuabas de una manera muy seria, no te dabas por vencido. Tú también muchas cualidades de las que yo carezco y por eso…por eso…-

-Dime.- Quería oír lo que tenías que decir antes de que yo dijera lo que quería decirte desde hacía mucho tiempo. –Yo también te quiero decir algo.-

-Es que…yo siento que…Syaoran,- me dio un escalofrío cuando tú pronunciaste mi nombre con una voz alta, -yo…yo creo que…creo que…- tu voz se fue apagando más.

-Por favor, dime, Sakura.- Volteé a verte, mientras tu me tratabas de sonreír.

-Creo que…¡creo que tú me gustas!- Mi corazón se paró, y dí un paso hacia atrás. ¿Oí mal? Te me quedaste viendo con cara de espantado por poco, y entonces empezaste a llorar. Hubo algo que me impulsó a agarrarte de los hombros.

-Creí que porfin había encontrado a la persona más especial para mí…- decías. Entonces, no había escuchado mal.

-Yo…no sé si tú me consideres así, pero si sé…que he encontrado a la persona más especial para mí…Sakura…yo te…- pero fui interrumpido por un fuerte sollozo tuyo.

Decidí abrazarte y dejar mi declaración así como estaba. En medio de los sollozos, yo pegue mi cabeza con la tuya. Hubo un momento en que decidí decirte finalmente que te amaba, y mientras levantaba mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que la tuya, nuestros labios se rozaron.

Tú te hiciste para atrás mientras yo te soltaba. Me quedé viéndote sorprendido, pero moví mi cabeza, y dije: -Sakura…te amo, Sakura…

Sentí un gran alivio cuando de dije esto mientras tú habrías más los ojos. Por fin lo había logrado…y tú me querías de regreso…


	2. Capítulo 2

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios realmente. ¡Me inspiran! El tercer capítulo lo planeó hacer más largo, ya que Syaoran le tendrá que decir cierta cosa a Sakura. Igual y ya lo saben. ¡Disfruten del mini cap!_

* * *

Mi corazón no paraba de latir muy fuerte. Te veía a los ojos. Tú me amabas, y yo te amaba a ti, y nos habíamos dicho mutuamente nuestros sentimientos. Sin embargo, yo no me podía mover, y tú no te movías tampoco. Finalmente, me giré a ver el río de nuevo, y noté la sensación en mis cachetes de que estaba rojo.

-Syaoran…- te oí decir, pero fijé aún más mi atención al río, -es verdad…¿es verdad que me amas?

Apreté mis manos fuertemente, mientras decía un débil –sí-. Volteé a verte, por fin. Te observé, y me estabas sonriendo con tal ánimo, que me hiciste sonreír a mí también sin ningún motivo aparente. Te acercaste a mí, y yo me acerque a ti. ¿Qué te podía decir? No sabía que iba a pasar ahora. ¿Éramos novios, o solo personas que sabían que se amaban mutuamente? ¿O acaso no eran lo mismo? Decidí que en vez de preguntarme a mí te preguntara a ti.

-Sakura, ¿somos novios?

Miré que te sorprendiste por la pregunta, pero sonreíste aún más, y asentiste. Te acercaste a mí aún más, mientras me veías a mí. Yo te veía con la cabeza baja. ¡Estabas más chiquita que yo! Y aún así, tú sí te podías mover. Agarraste mi mano, y yo apreté. Finalmente, no pude aguantar, y te solté, para poder abrazarte fuertemente, mientras te decía: -Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también.- Eso que me dijiste me inspiró, y te abracé aún más fuerte, mientras tú devolvías el abrazo. Al final, logré soltarte, aunque no quería, pero presentía que ya no querías seguir con el abrazo.

-Lo siento, Syaoran, pero me tengo que ir. Le prometí a mi papá que haría de comer.

-¿Hoe? Claro, claro, ve.

-Hoy es viernes. ¿Cuándo nos podemos ver?

Pues no en un día cercano: yo me iba a ir a Hong Kong mañana. ¡Es cierto, te tenía que decir! ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo pasó eso en mi mente? Te veía tan feliz. Si te decía que me iría, seguramente te pondrías triste. No. No podía dejar que eso sucediera, así que simplemente contesté: -No sé.

-Ah bueno, luego veremos.

Seguramente como estabas roja tú, estaba rojo yo. Empezaste a caminar, pero te detuviste y te acercaste a mí otra vez. Te paraste de puntillas para darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y yo sentí como un calor espantoso invadió mi cara. Tú reíste tantito, mientras decías: -Siempre he querido hacer eso.

-Te…te acompañaré hacia tu casa.- Te dije, y tu te viste más feliz ante mi petición. Asentiste, y me agarraste de la mano, mientras caminábamos. Yo seguía muy tímido. Pero que bueno que tu me hablabas en el camino: -Qué mal que se fue Eriol de la escuela.

-No sé por qué se tiene que ir a Inglaterra. Si yo fuera él, me quedaría aquí para vigilar si pasa algo extraño, y te vigilaría a ti de cerca.

-Pero eso es porque tú eres tú, Li.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú eres un buen protector, y esa es una cualidad de la que yo carezco y es una de las razones por la que me gustas.- Me sonrojé, mientras tú reías, seguramente de mi color.

-Sakura…-

-Dime.- Me dijiste con esa misma voz que hacia que mis piernas temblasen. Te miré. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Te tenía que preguntar.

-¿Esto es un sueño?

Te reíste. Me encantaba tu risa. Hacía que diera una sonrisa automáticamente. Tú eres una niña muy risueña, y esa era una de las cualidades de las que yo carecía e igualmente me intrigaba. Por eso me gustabas. De repente, sentí que me dabas un pellizco en el brazo. ¡Ow!

-¿Para qué fue eso?

-Si te dolió, entonces no estás soñando…y si yo estuviera soñando, entonces este es el mejor sueño que he tenido en mucho tiempo.- Pusiste mi cabeza en mi hombro, mientras yo te guiaba.

-Sakura, ¿cómo logras estar feliz todo el tiempo?

-Bueno, teniéndote en mi mano no es una tarea difícil.

-Eres muy linda conmigo, Sakura.

-¿Soy romántica?

-Se podría decir…pero yo soy el más romántico de todos. Me he entrenado en el romanticismo en caso de que acabáramos juntos.

-Y me dijiste que me amabas de la manera más romántica.- Se burló, mientras yo fruncía el ceño por un segundo, sólo para reír contigo después. Finalmente, te dejé en tu casa, pero antes de soltarte, yo te solté un beso en el cachete. Ahora sí estábamos mano.

En el camino hacia mi casa, y mientras el sol se estaba preparando para esconderse, me odiaba. Tarde o temprano, te tenía que hacer sufrir con la noticia de que yo me iba…

Ojala y me perdones cuando lo haga, mi linda Sakura…


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Antes de empezar, quiero darle a las personas que han leído esta historia un "muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios."_

* * *

Oh no, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Me iba a ir mañana en la mañana, y nadie sabía sobre mi partida, nadie. Sakura, yo te quería avisar, pero al darte un beso en la mejilla con la excusa que estábamos a mano, dejé la idea de decirte que me iba. ¿Qué te pasaría si no te dijera? Obviamente, yo sabía que sería mil veces mejor que yo te dijera que saldría a Hong Kong, pero, ¿era tan malo no decirte? Es decir, tú eras una niña muy fuerte. Yo sabía que seguramente te recuperarías, pero…no sabía que hacer. Ya era de noche, y la luna llena estaba fuera de mi ventana. Mi luna favorita. Su brillo me recordaba al brillo de tus ojos, aunque el de la luna fuera blanco y la de tus ojos fuera verde. Decidí acostarme, con la tonta esperanza de que hubiera un sueño en donde un señor en caballo me dijera que debería hacer contigo.

Desperté, y al tratar de recordad lo que había soñado, me decepcioné. No había pasado nada, nada…y en poco me tendría que ir al aeropuerto. No lo pude aguantar más. Me cambié lo más rápido que pude y me fui corriendo a tu casa mientras sentía el viento en mi cara. Finalmente, llegué. Toque la puerta. No hubo respuesta. La volví a tocar, y en ese momento, tu padre salió a saludarme con una sonrisa, -Hola, jovencito.

-¿Señor Kinomoto? Estoy buscando a su hija, Sakura,- dije, con la voz más amable que puede, pero mis voz sonaba extraña, pues estaba cansado de haber corrido una larga distancia. Finalmente, sentí que mi corazón tenía vida propia cuando ibas bajando las escaleras en un vestido rosa con blanco, y una cruz gris en el cuello.

-¡Li!- y me abrazaste. Yo regresé el abrazo, pero no con felicidad. Nos separamos, y vi que estabas sonrojada, pero feliz. Yo no sonreía. Era como si mis labios no pudieran moverse.

-Sakura, vine a decirte algo muy importante. Es que…

-¿Si?

-Te tenía que avisar que…que hoy me voy a Hong Kong…- mis últimas palabras fueron casi un silencio. Levanté mi cara al no oír una respuesta. Te vi, y estabas triste. Odiaba que te vieras triste. Tragaste saliva y me preguntaste, -¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Sakura, no es que yo quiera ir, pero mi madre me quiere allá. En estos momentos tendría que estar regresando a mi casa, preparándome para irme.

Hubo un silencio, en donde tú me mirabas a los ojos, y yo bajaba mi cabeza, -¿Por qué no me habías contado esto antes?

-Lo supe el día cuando nos hicimos novios…si es que tú quieres seguir siendo mi novia.

-¿Qué?-, preguntaste sorprendida.

-Yo podría comprender si ya no quieres seguir conmigo…-

-¿De qué hablas, Li?- me interrumpiste, -Yo te sigo queriendo, y lo seguiré haciendo aunque te vayas lejos. Seguiremos siendo novios…solo si prometes que volverás.

-…sí, Sakura…yo lo prometo…- sacaste un suspiró de alivio, al igual que yo. Todo estaba bien, todo va estar bien.

-Bueno, entonces, antes de que te vayas quiero que me acompañes a aquel lugar,- dijiste, mientras apuntabas a un árbol, yo te seguí, y entonces, empezaste a hablar con tu usual, feliz voz, -Syaoran, sinceramente tengo miedo…

-¿De qué?

-¿Qué tal si empiezan a pasar cosas malas?

-No pasarán,- dije con certeza, -y esa es una promesa también.

-Y también estoy triste de que te vayas…yo ya tenía planeada mi vida contigo en la escuela, y yo quería verte después de clase para hablar contigo, y si podíamos, comeríamos juntos, y…- pero te interrumpí agarrándote la mano. Subiste tu mirada, y vi que ojos brillaban.

-Regresaré lo más pronto que pueda. Y antes de irme, te quería dar algo,- dije, mientras sacaba de mi pequeña mochila trasera un oso de felpa gris. Te lo dí, y tú lo agarraste, mientras lo observabas con felicidad.

-Con esto siempre te recordaré…- de repente, te acercaste a mí y sentí la tierna presión entre tus labios y los míos, mientras te alejabas lentamente, -espero que eso sea un suficiente intercambio.

-Lo es…hasta luego, Sakura…- y me fui, mientras tú me hacías una pregunta que me parecía muy lejana: -Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad?

_"...eso espero...", _pensé.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

UN REENCUENTRO FELIZ

Volví por fin de Hong Kong. Jalaba mi maleta mientras subáimos al taxi, y mientras oía a mi habladora prima, diciendo cosas de que cómo nos ibamos a divertir en Japón. Ella parecía estar muy emocionada por ver a Tomoyo. Yo, por otro lado, estaba nervioso por ver a Sakura. Cuando me subí al taxi y me dí cuenta que cada vez que la llanta del taxi giraba me dirijía más cerca de mi novia, mis nervios por ver a Sakura se convirtieron en miedo. ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

Finalmente llegamos a cada de Daidouji. Mei Ling había planeado eso de antemano. Yo sabía que entre ella y Tomoyo habían hecho un acuerdo para que yo y mi prima pudieramos volver a Japón; el problema era que seguramente no era simplemente para divertirnos...yo sentía que Tomoyo quería que yo estuviera en Japón por Sakura. ¡A mí no se me hacía un problema, era un placer! Cuando vimos que Tomoyo nos abrió, nos pusimos rápidamente en nuestros cuartos y dejamos todo bien acomodado, tal y como a mí me gusta. Después de eso, Tomoyo dijo que tenía que ir a la escuela. Era comprensible: nosotros habáimos llegado a las puertas de Daidouji a las cinco de la mañana.

Duré en la mansión aburrido, mientras Mei Ling hablaba por teléfono a todas sus amigas japonesas. Yo esperaba ver a mis amigos también, pero no tanto como Sakura. Yo abargaba tantas esperanzas de que Tomoyo iba a traer a Sakura. Tomoyo había crecido mucho más, pero su cara infantil no había cambiado en nada. De repente, Mei Ling me llamó a que fueramos hacia la nueva feria que habían abierto en Tomoeda: parecía que la habían construido sobre la vieja mansión de Eriol. Aunque ella que saltaba de emoción, yo la seguí con indiferencia.

Finalmente llegamos a la feria. Yo sabía que Mei Ling tenía algo entre manos.

-¿Con quién acordaste verte aquí?- le pregunté a Mei Ling.

Ella se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió, -Es una sorpresa. Ya es la hora de la salida de la escuela. ¿Te podrías imaginar quién podía venir aquí con algún liderazgo de Tomoyo?-

-Mei Ling, acabas de quitar toda la sorpresa,- yo dije, pero con una sonrisa, después de que me sumiera el estómago. Por fin vería a Sakura.

De repente, sentí algo...la presencia del mago Clow. Sin dar previo aviso a Mei Ling, que estaba viendo su celular, me fui corriendo buscando alrededor. Cada vez que corría sentía la presencia del mago Clow más cerca...más cerca...ya casi estaba a mi alcance...

Y choqué.

Como había entrenado allá en Hong Kong de una manera intensiva, agarré de la mano con quien había chocado, con mis nuevos reflejos, para que no se cayera.

-Perdón...yo solo estaba...- y esa voz fue la tuya.

Parpadee muchas veces. Tú también lo hiciste. Yo te reconocí. Tú también. Yo grite. Tu también. Finalmente te había encontrado Sakura...mi corazón no paraba de latir a mil por hora mientras yo veía a una niña muy, muy, muy bonita...hubiera dicho que esa niña era una diosa, pero después de realmente parpadear lo suficienta, vi que eras tú, mi novia...

* * *

_Antes que nada, debo decirles que ya volví. Estaba de viaje. Planeo escribir los capítulos mucho más largos, pero lo quiero hacer con el mismo guión usado en la película número 2. Espero sus comentarios, por favor. Y gracias de nuevo por leer esta historia :)._


	5. Capítulo 5: En la Casa de Sakura

**CAPÍTULO 5**

EN LA CASA DE SAKURA

Después de un embarazoso reencuentro, entre todos decidimos ir hacia al parque donde estaba el rey pingüino. ¡Cómo me sorprendía que todo estuviera como había estado hacia meses!

-¿Y cuándo llegaron?- pregunataste a Mei Ling. Tú y ella estaban sentadas en unos columpios rojos, mientras yo estaba recargado en un árbol, escuchando, a lado de Tomoyo.

-Hace unos minutos,- mintió mi prima.

-Nos hubieran avisado para ir por ustedes al aeropuerto.- Mientras Mei Ling continuó hablando, yo te me quede viendo por esa última cosa que acababas de decir. Tal vez tu amor por mí no había fluctuado mucho desde que dije que me tenía que ir a Hong Kong.

-Vinimos en secreto para darles una gran sorpresa,- Mei Ling dijo, mientras volteaba hacia Tomoyo, quien sonrió.

-¡Y vaya que me sorprendió mucho verlos!- aunque eso que decias parecía ser muy real, ya que sonreías, yo no sentía que hubieras hablado de mí directamente. Ni siquiera me habias volteado a ver desde nuestro reencuentro.

Yo decidí voltear e ignorar lo que dirían después. De repente, tuve que voltear cuando oí: -Oye, ¿es cierto que tendrán una obra de teatro?

-Así es. Será dentro de una semana. ¿Podrán quedarse?

-Es lo que tenemos pensado,- dijo mi hermana, pero yo había volteado para ver si aún había oportunidad que me voltearas a ver.

Creo que te pusiste contenta al oir lo que te había dicho Mei Ling, pero yo ya no quería oir nada más de su conversación.

-¿En Hong Kong también están de vacaciones de verano?- preguntó Tomoyo, y cuando levanté mi cara vi que me estaba hablando a mí.

-Sí, pero a Mei Ling se le ocurrió decir que tenía deseos de venir a Japón.

-¡Llegaron justo al festival de la ciudad Tomoeda!

-Tomoyo, ¿tú estás comunicándote por correro electrónico con Mei Ling?- pregunté, y quería verificar si lo que había supuesto era correcto.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces tú fuieste quien invitó a Mei Ling para que viniera a Japón?

-¿Te causé muchas molestias?

Como mi lado amable se apoderó de mí otra vez al oir esa pregunta, yo empecé a formular una excusa: -Yo solo...-

-¿Acaso no tenías deseos de ver a Sakura?

Esa pregunta fue la que tuvo un claro impacto dentro de mí. -Bueno, pues yo solo...pues sí, sería verdad...pero no sé si yo la estoy molestando estando aquí.

-¿De qué hablas, Li? Estoy segura que está feliz de volver a verte,- dijiste, pero yo ya había volteado de nuevo hacia ti y hacia Mei Ling.

-Muchas gracias, pero tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con Daidouji,- te dijo Mei Ling.

-¡Así es, Sakura!- dijo Tomoyo.

-Lo siento mucho,- dijo Mei Ling.

-No te preocupes, cenaremos en otra ocación,- dijiste, y entonces entendí más o menos de lo que habían estado hablando tú y mi prima.

-Encárgate de prepararle la cena a Syaoran.

Tú casi de caes del columpio. Yo finalmente separé mi espalda del árbol. Y los dos gritamos: -¿QUÉ?

Yo caminé hacia ti, sintiendo que estaba rojo. Vi a Mei Ling y le dije: -¿Pero acaso no crees que Sakura tendría que decidir?

-No, no, Li, no es ningúna molestia,- dijiste, y yo te voltee a ver. Tus ojos radiaban, y me decían de algún modo que aceptara la invitación.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente segura, si es que tú quieres, claro...

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, bueno,- empezó Daidouji, mientras se acercaba, -entonces los acompañamos hasta su casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Caminamos hacia tú casa, y después, nos despedimos de Mei Ling y de Tomoyo.

-Disculpa, ¿está bien que prepare pasta para cenar?- me preguntaste.

-Sí, claro.

Entramos a tu casa y yo te seguí hacia la sala.

-Siéntate. Enseguida serviré algo de té. ¡Ah, es verdad! También hay un delicioso pastel, mi papá lo cocinó,- dijiste, y te fuiste de repente. Yo me quedé ahí sentado, esperando. De repente, decidí ver si te podía ayudar en algo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- te pregunté, mientras te espantaba un poco.

-Está bien, enseguida lo tendré listo. Espera, por favor.

-Sí, claro, está bien,- dije mientras me alejaba. Me parecía extraña la forma en que me hablabas.

Me fui a sentar, siguiendo pensando en lo de tu forma de hablar, cuando oí que venías y decías: -Listo.- Entonces te pusiste a ordenar todo en la pequeña mesa mientras yo te miraba. ¡Vaya que no estaba incorrecto, sí te habías vuelto más bonita!

Me despertaste de mi sueño cuando me preguntaste: -¿Cuántas cucharadas?

-No te molestes, yo le pondré,- te dije mientras acercaba mi mano al vaso que contenía el azúcar, pero como aún estaba medio dormido tiré el vaso. ¡Vaya demonstración! Cuando lo intenté recoger, tu mano se puso sobre la mía, y tu la separaste como si estuvieras tocando algo peligroso. Yo, sin embargo, levanté el vaso, y puse la tapa. Tratando de ignorar el evento de tu mano, dijie: -Lo siento...es que no me fije.

-No...- dijiste, pero nada más, como si tu voz se apagara. De repente me quede pensando en la posibilidad de que tal vez ya no me querías. Te hacía sentir incómoda. Te estaba causando problemas. Despegabas tu mano cuando me tocabas, como si fuera una creatura peligrosa.

-Oye...- dijiste, pero te interrumpí.

-Sakura, ¿te sientes incómoda al tenerme aquí?

-¡No, no, no, todo lo...!

-No mientas, Sakura, yo sé que sí,- dije, mientas bajaba la mirada.

-Li, realmente no me sientó incómoda.- Estabas roja, y supongo que yo también.

-¿Entonces porque despegas la mano cuando me tocas, como si yo fuera un extraño?- Te quedaste atónita al oír la pregunta, y te pusiste más colorada, pero no pude resistir mientras te preguntaba: -¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres?

-No, Li, es que yo...es que yo te quería decir algo...- cerré mi boca, y tú te sentaste a lado de mí. Ahora parecía que yo te trataba de no tocar. -Yo te quería decir...que tenía miedo...y a decir verdad, sí me sientó incómoda, pero es porque tengo miedo...estoy confundida...no sé si estoy viendo a mi novio o a mi ex-novio...yo te sigo queriendo, pero...no sé si tú me quieras a mí.

-¡Claro que te sigo queriendo, Sakura! Yo no sabía si tú aún me querías o no.- Claramente sabía la razón ahora de tu incomodez.

-Pues yo sí te quiero, Li...pero aún me sigo sintiendo incómoda...

-Pues entonces me iré,- dije. -Si estoy haciendo que te sientas incómoda, entonces me tengo que ir. Te hice triste al anunciarte que me iba a Hong Kong. No te quiero lastimar más.

-¡No te vayas!- gritaste, y me agarraste la mano. Te ví a los ojos, y tu hiciste lo mismo. -Por favor...no te vayas...

Me senté, y ahora yo te agarré la mano a ti. Nos seguíamos viendo. -Sakura...-

-Dime.- Ese "dime" era un botón que me ponía colorado de inmetiado, y aún funcionaba.

-¿Realmente me sigues queriendo? ¿Me quieres?

-Te amo,- dijiste, y me sonrojé aún más, al igual que tú.

-Yo también te amo, Sakura...y es por eso que me debo ir, para que no te sientas incómoda y estés feliz.

-¡No te irás! ¡No puedes! Si te vas, no seré feliz...no es que tu me incomodaras...el miedo lo hacía...

-Pero yo te causé el miedo, y es mi culpa,- dije, sintiendomé un caballero sonrojado. -No quiero que te sientas así.

-Ya no me sientó así,- dijiste, sonriéndome. Yo te sonreí también, porque sabía que esa sonrisa sí era de verdad. Como nos seguíamos viendo, no notamos que estabamos acercando nuestros labios...con el futuro beso, seguramente nuestro amor estaría sellado...ya no era que tú me gustarás simplemente...

Pero de repente apareció Kerberos.


	6. Capítulo 6: Una Cena Bonita

_DEL AUTOR: Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios, ¡realmente me quiero esforzar para hacer una gran historia! Y espero que la esté haciendo bien, sin dejar fuera puntos de la película. ¡Gracias por leerla, y espero que les guste este capítulo!_

* * *

**_Las hojas caerán, y el viento se apagará_**

**_La luces de irán, y la gente se marchará_**

**_Cuando todos se vayan, y solo quedémos tú y yo_**

**_Tú seras mi corazón para que yo sea tu sol_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**UNA CENA BONITA**

-¡¡¡Huele a pastel, qué rico!!!-

Yo grité y me moví, y tú también, mientras te levantabas de un susto y nos separabamos de la sorpresa.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaste exaltada, aunque seguías roja.

-¡Kerberos!- dije yo, tratando de sonar enojado, pero mi tono era exaltado.

-Ah, pero si eres tú. ¿Desde cuándo llegaste?- dijo Kero en un tono antagónico. -No me digan que planeaban comerse el pastel a mis espaldas.-

Aunque la verdad ni siquiera supongo que te hubieras acordado de él, dijiste rápidamente: -No, Kero, de ningúna manera haríamos eso.-

-¿Entonces por qué no me llamaron?- Kero preguntó, con humo saliéndole por las orejas.

"Ni nos acordamos," pensé yo, pero tú hiciste una excusa: -Ah...cielos, tengo que hacer los preparativos para la cena. Comiencen ustedes.-

¡Ah! Otra oportunidad a tu lado y Kero la había quitado, ¡vaya muñeco parlanchín! El muñeco viviento amarillo se bajó a los dos platos de pasteles (que iban a ser originalmente para ti y para mí), y después tomó el más grande dicíendo: -¡Ah, me comeré este!-

Yo gruñí y dije: -Se ve que sigues siendo el mismo glotón.- No me quería buscar problemas con el muñeco que se podía convertir en guardián, pero estaba enojado de todas maneras.

-Ni creas que te daré mi pedazo de pastel.- Parecía que se animaba rápidamente por el simple hecho de comer.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡No me compares contigo!- dije de una manera enojada que se podía notar fácilmente. ¡Se lo merecía por arruinarlo todo!

Kero, enojado, voló hacia mí con el tenedor como si fuera para él un trinche y me dijó: -¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme, chiquillo?-

-¡¿A quién le estás diciendo chiquillo?!- Pero mientras vi que sus alas brillaban, lo que sentí posteriormente era obvio.

Y de repente el verdadero Kerberos habló con una diferente voz: -Si compararas mi físico con el tuyo todos dirían que eres un chiquillo horroroso.-

-¡Bájate, me estás lastimando!

-En verdad, esa chiquilla también debe estar por aquí. Sería fascinante mostrarle mi esplendorosa y maravillosa figura, apuesto a que la sorprendería.

-¡Kerberos!

Después, tú pareciste haber oído todo y viniste para regañar a Kero, y él se volvió a transformar en un muñeco viviente molestón. Después, solamente para alejarme de él y para pasar más tiempo cerca de ti, me puse a ayudarte con la cena mientras cortaba lechuga. Te quise ayudar más, pero te negaste, así que esperé ansioso en la mesa, tal y como me lo habías pedido.

-Qué delicioso está, ¡estuvo muy rico!- decía Kero, mientras terminaba su fideo y se pegaba la panza levemente. ¡Vaya glotón! Ya todos habíamos acabado la cena, pero yo aún quedaba comiendo de tu deliciosa pasta.

-Gracias por la comida,- dije en un tono amable. Ya había acabado de cenar. Quería más, pero no quería aprovechar.

-¿No le faltó sabor a la pasta?-

-No, en realidad estuvo deliciosa.- Quise también decir "eres una gran cocinera", pero vi que sonreíste con lo que te había dicho, así que no lo dije. No sé si esto pasó porque simplemente lo decidí yo o lo hice después de ver tus ojos que me hicieron llevar mi vista a otra parte y silenciarme.

-Discúlpame por haberte pedido que me ayudaras a cocinar,- dijiste con un tono infantil.

Iba a responder cuando de repente el muñeco habló: -Pero si al chquillo solo le tocó cortar la lechuga.-

-Kero, tú no quisiste ayudar a hacer la cena,- dijiste, mientras yo veía a Kero con una mirada de que quería que se fuera, pero no me volteó a ver para notar mi mirada.

-¡Estaba muy ocupado comiéndome ese pastel!- Lo malo era que no se estaba ocupado en su pedazo, sino literalmente en todo el pastel. Siempre me había preguntado si su estómago era mágico.

-No estabas haciendo nada.-

-Cuandos se trata se apetitosos banquetes procuró concentrarme en eso.-

-En pocas palabras,- dije, sin poderme contener, -no dejas de ser un glotón.-

Parece que Kero se despertó mientras decía en un tono jugador y retador: -¿Quieres pelear, chiquillo?-

-¡Basta Kero!- dijiste en un tono elevado, levantándote y pegándole a la mesa. Kero se detuvo.

-Estuviste a punto de morir, chiquillo.- Y después de decir esto, Kero se fue volando fuera de la cocina.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?-

-Estuve jugando casi todo el día, por eso siento irritados los ojos...creo que es un poco temprano pero mejor me iré a descansar...¡pero si van a comer un postre, más vale que me llamen, ¿de acuerdo?!- Y se fue. ¡Sí, porfin, solos tú y yo otra vez!

Lo pasado lo sintió algo dentro de mí, pero yo mientras te seguía la corriente con tu atención puesta en la salida de Kero.

-No cabe duda de que Kero es...-

-Es un glotón de primera,- acabé por ti.

-Sí...- Después nos volteamos a ver, pero como vi tus ojos, tuve que voltear a otro lado. Lo mismo hiciste tú. Después, con tu voz santa, empezaste a hablar de nuevo: -Bueno, ¿sabes algo? Quería agradecerte por lo de hace un momento...me hiciste sentir mucho mejor...-

Yo te sonreí, y y te dije: -Me alegra saberlo.-

-Me alegra saber que seguimos siendo novios, Li.-

-¡A mí me sorprende! Creí que ya me habías olvidado porque te había dicho que me iba a Hong Kong ese mismo día en que me iba,- dije, diciéndomelo a mí mismo y a ti, que parecías sorprendida. -¡Vaya cobarde! Pero bueno...sigo...sigo creyendo que es bonito que estemos juntos.- Te limitaste a darme una tierna sonrisa mientras me tomabas de la mano, y yo te la agarraba dúlcemente de regreso. ¡Eso era relajante!

-Y había algo importante que te quería preguntar...y aprovechando que estás, aquí, pues...-

-Sí, continúa,- dije energéticamente.

-Bueno, yo quiero...-

Pero fuiste interrumpida por una voz que gritó: -Ya vine.- Tú parecías que te ibas a caer, y yo simplemente fruncí el ceño. ¿Otra interrupción? ¿Por qué hacían eso? Tu hermano caminó hacia la cocina y te dijo: -Oye, Sakura, ¿qué hay para cenar hoy, eh?- Pero después me vió a mí y me dijo con un tono familiar, como el de Kero: -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Yo simplemente lo veía con la misma mirada. Realmente hacía un esfuerzo por no decir nada. No te quería poner en problemas. Eras lo suficientemente amable para tomarme de invitado. Pero de repente una voz dijo: -Buenas noches.-

El que lo dijo fue Yukito. Después de eso, lo saludé, ignorando totalmente a Toya, y hablamos un poco, hasta que decidí irme con discreción, mientras te decía: -Ya me voy Sakura, ¡hasta luego! Gracias por la comida.-

-¿Hoe? No, no...¿por qué te vas?-

-Ya es de noche, y Mei Ling me espera.-

-Bueno, pero te acompañaré a la estación,- decías, mientras te levantabas y me acompañabas a la puerta. Yo iba a decir algo cuando Toya gritó: -¡No vas a ir a ningún lado, Sakura!- Me enojé de nuevo, pero ahora estaba de acuero, y te dije: -Sí, no hace falta que me acompañes Sakura, gracias. Eres lo suficientemente amabale para invitarte, y ya no te quiero causar más problemas.- Hablaba directamente de tu hermano.

Salimos al frío de la noche. -No, Li, sí. Te acompaño hasta la estación...-

-No te molestes...-

-Pero...-

-Descuida, estoy bien.- Y empecé a bajar los escalones. Al llegar abajo, voltee y te dije: -Gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa.-

-O-Oye...¿mañana irás a la escuela?-

-Sí, tengo muchos deseos de ver a mis compañeros.- Parecía que ibas a hablar, mientras sonreías pero te decía: -Bueno, pero esa no es la razón. Voy a la escuela por unas palabras que una vez me dijiste.-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntaste curiosamente.

-Cuando te dije que me iba a Hong Kong dijiste que estabas desepcionada, porque ya tenías planeado nuestros días en la escuela. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?-

-¡Ay, por supuesto!- dijiste, con una sonrisa.

-Ahora sí tus planes se volverán realidad, Sakura. Y es lo menos que puede darle a una persona tan buena como tú.-

Te sonrojaste, sacudiste la cabeza, y después dijiste: -¿Entonces nos verémos mañana?-

-Sí, pero oye...¿que era eso que me querías decir?-

-Ah, es que yo solo...yo solo queria ver si...podíamos, nosotros algún día...no lo sé, salir juntos o algo parecido...- Tú estabas muy, muy roja, y muy tensa. Yo te sonreí, y te dije: -Claro que sí, Sakura.-

-Bueno, gracias...entonces, nos vemos mañana,- dijiste, cerrando los ojos, mientras agitabas tu mano. Yo me acerqué a ti, y aprovechando que tenías los ojos cerrados, te besé, y te dije: -Hasta mañana.- Ya no volví a voltear. Pero pude haber jurado que vi una sonrisa y un sonrojo antes de voltear a caminar hacia casa de tu amiga...


	7. Capítulo 7: Una Cita en el Parque

_DEL AUTOR: Sigo eternamente agradecido de sus comentarios, ¡son muy amables!_

* * *

**Tu aliento es limpio y freso  
Entre las nubes te veo  
En todos lados me alcanzas  
Te me metiste en la piel**

**Entre las flores y el mar siempre estará el recuerdo de ayer  
De ayer**

**Aun me sigues gustando  
Tengo un dolor en el pecho  
Mi corazón no entiende  
Que nuestra historia se acabó**

**Entre las flores y el mar siempre estará el recuerdo de ayer**

**De ayer, fuiste lo mejor  
Que viví, de principio a fin  
Llevaré, tu precensia en una canción  
****Y aunque estés lejos de aquí  
En mi mente te hayaré...  
Sientó tu alma**

**Si es que vienes otra vez  
Mi corazón completo te entrégare  
Por los momentos llenos de tu miel  
Por los momentos que nunca olvidaré**

******Si es que vienes otra vez  
Mi corazón completo te entrégare  
Por los momentos llenos de tu miel**

**PORQUE TU AMOR...ES...PE-E-CIAL**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**UNA CITA EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

Al día siguiente fuí a la escuela con Mei Ling, y ahí pasamos bien el día con nuestros amigos mientras veía el ensayo de la obra de teatro. ¡Parecía que ya casi estaban perfectos! Pero después de eso, me fuí a acompañarte a ti, a tu mejor a amiga y a mi prima por toda la ciudad. Nos fuimos a buscar unos helados, pero nos paramos porque tú creiste que había desaparecido un buzón. Yo en lo único que pensaba en cómo podía yo invitarte a salir: era tu deseo.

Los días siguientes pasaron como girasoles empezándose a abrir: notaba que cada vez sonreía más, y no era por volver a un lugar donde había tenido muchos amigos (en ese lugar había luchado más de lo que había disfrutado). Me sonreía a mí mismo cuando te veía, y luego te sonreía a tí cuando nadie me hablabla. En los días siguientes consiguieron los trajes de la obra, y te veías bien. Yo aún no podía ver a dónde podíamos ir como novios, y además, no podía planear eso, tenía que hacer tarea.

Ese mismo día de cuando recibieron los trajes, nos fuimos a caminar por Tomoeda. Iba pensando en lo que había soñado:

_"Tienes que tener cuidado de la Carta Sellada. ¡Está recobrando su poder, y nadie lo sabe!"_

_"¿Pero por qué no te puedes comunicar con Sakura?"_

_"Eso intento, pero la magia de la Carta me ha ganado. No puedo agarrar un teléfono sin que estalle."_

_"Necesitas avisarle, Eriol, ¡empezará a desaparecer las cosas!"_

_"Eso intento, pero no lo logro."_

_"Eriol, ¿pero por qué dejaste esa Carta en Japón? La pobre Sakura ha sufrido mucho, y porfin es feliz. No sería justo que tuviera que pelear de nuevo, y ahora con una Carta que iguala los poderes de todas las 52."_

_"Pero tendrá que atrapar esa Carta...ella es, después de todo, la Cardcaptor..."_

"...una Carra que iguala los poderes de todas las 52..." repetía bajo mi aliento. Ese sueño parecía haber contenido a Eriol y a una mujer. Pero yo no recordaba haber visto imágenes, era como si hubiera soñado una grabación.

-¿Hoe? ¿Qué dijiste, Li?- preguntaste. ¡Vaya oído que tenías!

-No, no es nada,- dije, y tú volteaste.

-Esperen un momento,- decía mi prima, mientras nos volteaba a ver a nosotros dos. -Enseguida volvemos. Ven, Daidouji.- Y mi prima y tu amiga se fueron.

Yo no lograba comprender por qué tenían que dejarnos a solas a ti y a mí, si ya eramos novios, y ya nos habíamos besado, y nos queríamos, y estabamos felices...bueno, decidí no darle importancia a eso.

-Mei Ling,- gritaste, mientras caminabas un poco al frente. Te le quedaste viendo mientras se metía en una floreria. Yo estaba ahí parado, pensando contínuamente si había algo más en el sueño...la Carta Sellada...¿qué era eso?

De repente vi que volteabas hacia mí, y yo te sonreí. Dijiste: -Oye, Syaoran...-

-Dime,- me dió gusto ver que mientras dije eso tus piernas temblaban ¡Ahora yo era el que hacía sonrojar!

-Yo necesito...decirte que...que yo...-

Y de repente apareció una flor gigante en frente de ti. Vi a mi derecha, y vi a un conejo gigante con una flor. Los dos gritamos al mismo tiempo, miemtras el conejo gigante se acomodaba.

-No hagas eso, Toya,- decía Yukito mientras se nos acercaba.

-Pero Yukito...- empezaste, pero fuiste interrumpida cuando el conejo se empezó a quitar la cabeza...era Toya. -Hay hermano, ¡me asustaste! Eres un tonto.-

-Sakura, cierra la boca, se te está cayendo la baba.- Yo lo miré de una manera que solo yo podía.

-Hay, ¿qué paso?- decía Mei Ling mientras volvía. -¿Por qué gritaste, Kinomoto?-

-Es que mi hermano me dió un susto.-

-Para disculparnos con ustedes,- dijo Yukito, -les invitaremos unos helados. ¿Verdad que sí, Toya?-

-¿Invitaremos?- preguntó Toya, notando el verbo en "nosotros".

-Porque interrumpiste a la pequeña Sakura,- murmuró Yukito en el oído de Toya. Como yo estaba cerca, a diferencia de el grupo de las tres niñas, del cual tú formabas parte, alcancé a oír.

Fuimos a tomar unos helados. Después de eso, iba caminando hacia ti para pedirte que comieras el helado conmigo, pero te fuiste con Yukito, así que decidí sentarme solo. No me sentí con la llama de celos que había sentido antes, sino sentía una nube pequeña de soledad. Me la pasé observándote, y parecías feliz hablando con Yukito. Seguí comiendo mi helado, fingiendo indiferencia.

Después nos fuimos, y yo decidí mantenerte a mi lado con discreción, para desaparecer esa nube que tenía. De repente, observé que te detenías, y yo también lo hice. Yo sabía que querías decir algo: -¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada. Por cierto, ¿no sentiste nada hace unos momentos?-

-Dime a qué te refieres con eso. ¿Acaso sucedió algo?-

-No, no pasó nada. Si tú no sentiste nada, entonces solo fue mi imaginación, Syaoran.- De repente, oí que gritaron tus amigas. Voltee rápido, y corrí hacia ellas. El puente había desaparecido.

-Qué extraño. El puente desapareció,- dijiste.

-¿No estarán reparándolo o algo así?- preguntó Mei Ling.

-Pero no hay ningún aviso de que lo estén haciendo,- dijo Tomoyo.

_"Necesitas avisarle, Eriol, ¡empezará a desaparecer las cosas!" _De repente esa frase de mi sueño había venido a mi mente. ¿Le tenía que hablar de mi sueño a alguien? ¿Era una advertencia? De todos modos, tomamos otra ruta y me fuí a la casa de Daidouji. Ahí las niñas planearon una cita en el parque de diversiones, y cuando accedí, te llamaron.

A la mañana siguiente, yo ya estaba esperando en un poste en la entrada del parque de diversiones. Era un día escolar, pero nos habían dejado un día libre porque Mei Ling convenció al consejo escolar. Después llegó Tomoyo y Mei Ling, cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, y quince minutos después llegaste tú.

-¡Te tardaste!- te gritó mi prima. Llegaste hacia nosotros, y después de recuperar el aliento me dijiste: -Anoche, por estar pensando en tantas cosas, me quedé despierta hasta muy tarde, y por eso...-

-Bueno, eso ya no importa. Vamos muchahos, ¡démonos prisa!- Mei Ling y Tomoyo empezaron a caminar.

Yo me quedé para preguntarte: -¿Estás bien?-

Te volteaste rápidamente y dijiste un leve: -Sí.-

-Es que te ves muy cansada...¿en qué pensabas, a propósito?-

-Bueno, no es que pensará...es que...- me volteaste a ver, pero te volteaste rápido. -Tuve un sueño, así que me levanté en medio de la noche, y eso ocacionó que me cansará.-

-¿Un...sueño?- Estaba tomando la posibilidad de que tal vez hubieras soñado lo mismo. -Dime qué soñaste.-

-Bueno, yo...- Pero de repente fue un oso y chocó contra ti. Él se disculpó y tú te disculpabas mientras yo me agarraba la cabeza en una leve desesperación.

Después de eso, nos fuimos a subir a una montaña rusa, nos subimos a un carrusel, donde quise habla contigo pero aún estabas tímida y no hablabas mucho, nos fuimos a tomar unos helados mientras nos ponían unos globos como sombreros, y después, tú y Mei Ling se subieron a las sillas voladoras.

-Hay, ¡me divertí mucho!- dijo Mei Ling. -Te hubieras subido también, Syaoran.-

-Sí,- dije.

-Oye, Sakura, ¿a cuál nos subiremos ahora?- preguntaba Mei Ling mientras caminaba de espaldas.

-Tú dime.-

-Muy bien,- y se volteó mi prima para señalar una cosa muy grande y circular. -¡Ahora nos subiremos a ese juego!-

-¡Una rueda de la fortuna!- dijo Tomoyo emocionada como siempre.

-Esta vez quiero subirme con Tomoyo para conversar con ella, así que Sakura se subirá con Syaoran, ¿de acuerdo?- No contestamos, así que nada más te seguimos, mientras ignoraba tu notable sonrojo.

Una vez que nos subimos, y cerraron la puerta, empecé la conversación: -Bueno, ahora sí...¿qué soñaste, Sakura?-

-¿Hoe?- preguntaste, como si te hubiera traído al presente desde la luna. -¡Ah, sí, el sueño! Bueno, realmente no fue nada importante.-

-...de acuerdo,- dije amablemente, cruzando los brazos. Después, hubo un gran silencio. Después de casi dar una vuelta completa hablaste: -Syaoran.-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-La verdad es que soñé que algo malo te pasaba.- Me sorprendí, pero no dije nada. -Soñe qué...estabas usando un sello para atacar a una niña con el trueno...y que de repente, había una explosión y...desaparecías...-

Te me quede viendo, y estabas sonrojada. Yo te dije: -Fue solo un sueño, Sakura. Yo...sigo aquí. ¿Por qué estás tan roja?-

-Es que yo...-

-Sakura, realmente me la impresión de que te estoy causando bastantes molestias.-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo sé que debes tener problemas por lo del misterio del puente y la presión de la obra. Sakura, tú solo me tienes que decir que me aleje de ti para hacerlo.-

-¡No, no quiero que eso pase! Es que simplemente tengo...pena...-

-¿Por qué?- pregunté, empezando a enojarme. -Se supone que somos novios, ¿de qué te avergüenzas?-

-¡De nada, de nada, de verdad! Es simplemente que...- y aquí fue donde te sonrojaste aún más. Apretaste tu vestido, respiraste hondo, y dijiste: -Antes de que te fueras yo...yo planee todas esas cosas que te dije, lo de la escuela y eso...pero no las puedo cumplir, Syaoran, no puedo...me siento incapaz...es que...yo...yo quiero...yo quiero decirte que no tenía planeado tu retirada...yo sabía que me gustabas en ese entonces, y que yo te gustaba...pero cuando te fuiste, me cuestioné varias cosas...-

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunté, interesado.

-Es que yo...Syaoran, es difícil decirlo...es que...-

-A mí me puedes decir lo que tú quieras, Sakura, no tengas miedo. Yo aquí estaré.- Pareció que lo que te dije causó que tus ojos empezaran a mojarse.

-Es que...no sé...realmente no sé si yo te sigo gustando o no.-

-¿Que?- pregunté, realmente sorprendido.

-¡Antes actúabas de una manera diferentes, Syaoran!- Me miraste, con unos ojos que se movían como gelatines verdes, listas para romper en llanto. -¡Una cosa que me cuestioné era si ibas a conseguir otra novio o no!-

-¿Pero que dices, Sakura? ¡Yo te hice la promesa de que ibamos a seguir juntos! Además, tú eres la persona más importante para mí, Sakura. Realmente no me he sonrojado porque no oigo tu voz las veces necesarias. Tú me gustas mucho, Sakura...-

-¿De...de verdad?- me preguntasté, viéndome a los ojos: una lagrima ya se había escapado. Yo dije que sí con mi cabeza. -Perdón, Li, es que yo...yo estaba insegura...es que...parecías diferente...-

-Es que yo me empecé a portar diferentes cuando te vi, en este lugar, por primera vez...es que yo...yo creía que ya no estabas interesada en mí.-

-¿Pero qué dices, Li? Yo te dije en mi casa que me seguias gustando...-

-Yo también te dije eso.-

-Pero es que yo sentí que nada más lo decías, que no lo sentías.-

-¡Claro que lo siento, Sakura! Me sigo portanto igual porque tú te portas diferente. Pero te digo, Sakura, ¡aléjate de mí para que ya no tengas molestias!

-No, Li, yo te quiero...-

-¿Acaso no crees que veo cómo miras a Yukito? Muy bien, ¡dale una declaración!- dije, muy enojado, mientras volteaba hacia fuera.

-Li, ¡eso no es verdad! Yo ya te dije que tú eras la persona más importante para...-

-¿"Eras"?- pregunté, notando le verbo. -Tú sigues siendo para mí la persona más importante. Por eso quiero que te quedes bien. Si no tienes el valor para decirme que ya no me quieres cerca, entonces hazme una seña, y yo lo comprenderé.-

-Li, ¡realmente no!- y empezaste a llorar. -¿Por qué me gritas?-

-Quiero lo mejor para ti, Sakura...¿ves? Además, te hago llorar. Yo no quiero sufras, no más...tú eres muy especial para mí,- dije, en una voz leve. -Te amo mucho Sakura...moriría por tí.- Eso que había dicho parecía haber parado tu llanto. -No quiero esforzarme por cambiar tu alegre forma de ser, pero de todos modos la cambio...es por eso que creo que será mejor que me aleje, para que entonces estés, al menos, segura de ti misma...-

-¡Es que la única manera en que esté segura contigo es sabiendo que me amas!- gritaste. -Si no lo sé...es como si hubiera vuelto antes del evento de Eriol.-

-Pero en ese momento me tratabas diferente...pero ya sabes, Sakura, que te amo. Lo digo con sinceridad...¿has notado que últimamente sonrió más? Es por ti, Sakura...tú...tú eres mi mundo.-

-¡Yo también te amo, Li!- dijiste altamente, mientras te lanzabas hacia mí y me abrazabas. La bola en donde estabamos se movió, y yo me aferré al asiento, sin poder regresar el abrazo. Tú notaste esto, te alejaste un poco de mí y me miraste apenada. Yo me reí, y tú sonreíste. ¡Era gracioso! Era bueno...

Agarré tu mano que estaba en mi hombro, y te dije: -Si entonces te sientes como antes del evento con Eriol, te tendré...te tendré que decir algo muy, muy importante...tú me gustas mucho, Sakura.- Tus ojos se abrieron más, dejando escapar otra lágrima, aunque esta era de felicidad, mientras me sonréías. Me agarraste la mano y me usaste para jalarte a ti misma cerca de mí, a unos pocos centimietros de mis labios.

-Entonces que quede sellado...- dijiste, y cerraste los ojos. Yo también los cerré. Podía oír tu respiración, y podía oler tu perfume de petalos rosas. Podía oír a los niños gritando afuera, pero ahora mi mundo solo estaba en esa bola en la rueda de la fortuna. Sentí una minúsucla presión en mi labio inferior, y sonreí, mientras tú abretabas mi mano y tu respiración se hacía másrápida...mientras una carta de salía de tu bolsa...


	8. Capítulo 8: La Carta dentro del Espejo

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**LA CARTA DENTRO DEL ESPEJO**

Los dos nos sorprendimos de inmediato. Nos paramos del asiento para ver afuera la la dirección por donde había volado la carta. Sabía que algo estaba mal, muy mal. No podía haber regresado. Sin embargo, ahí estaba.

-Esta sensación,- dijiste.

-No puede ser,- revelé lo que tenía en mente.

Nos pusimos muy ansiosos. Esta cosa tenía que bajar ya, y teníamos que salir. Ni siquiera nos miramos. Estabamos demasiado consernados con nosotros mismos con esa aflicción del regreso se esa presencia. No era muy buen augurio. Finalmente, vimos como los niños empezaban a bajar con despacio, las parejas dándose la mano para dar soporte. Sé que tú también lo notaste. Pero claro, no dijimos nada. Por fin, llegó nuestro turno.

-Tengan cuidado al bajar,- dijo el señor que estaba en la entrada de la rueda de la fortuna, pero tú saliste como rayo y yo también. Bajamos las escaleras y volteamos para los dos lados. Entonces, los dos sentimos la dirección al mismo tiempo.

-¡Corre!- decía mientras corríamos. Teníamos que llegar pronto a la respuesta a este evento tan extraño.

Finalmente, llegamos a la Casa de los Espejos. -La presencia se siente en este lugar,- dije.

-Sí.-

Con un aire de determinación, dije, -Vamos.-

Recorrimos un poco por el laberinto, y seguimos lo que nuestros sentidos nos decían. De repente, te paraste y me volteaste a ver mientras me preguntabas con ansias de respuestas, -Syaoran, ¿tú crees que esta presencia sea de...?-

-Sí, no puedo equivocarme.- Me dolía decirlo, pero tenía que. -Es la misma presencia de una Carta Clow.-

-Pero si reunimos todas las cartas. ¿Por qué está pasando esto?-

-No tengo idea, pero la presencia que sentí hace cuatro días resultó ser una Carta Clow.- Bajé mi mirada. -Si me hubiera enterado que sucedería esto, me habría traído mi tablero.-

De repente, hubo un sonido extraño.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntasté mientras volteabas. Y empezaste a correr, así que yo te seguí. Después de cruzar más pasillos de reflejos, vimos a una niña de pelo castaño muy largo, con un vestido extraño pero de alguna manera mágico, y con alas grandes que parecían salir de la cabeza de la joven.

De repente, vi sus ojos. Eran de un gris muy blanco, y me representaban algo muy malo. Pero algo era seguro: ella era un Carta.

-Usa la carta para cruzar,- te dije de repente, -así atraveserás el espejo.-

Rápidamente, empezaste a buscar en tu bolsita azul. Moviste algunas cartas, y de repente, exclamaste, -No está, ¡no está la carta para atraveza!-

-No, eso no puede ser.-

De repente, la niña dentro del espejo hablo: -Devuelveme...a todos mis amigos.-

Casi de inmediato, tres de tus cartas salieron y fueron como bala hacia el espejo. Atravesaron el espejo como si éste hubiera sido agua.

No sabía que hacer. Nunca había peleado con alguien que estaba dentro de un espejo. Pero de repente, sacaste tú una carta e invocaste sus poderes, mientras gritabas, -¡Bosque!-

Muchos lazos de la carta salían disparadas hacia el espejo, pero solo consiguieron ser rebotadas. Y después, la Carta Bosque sufrró lo mismo y atravesó el espejo. Y después de eso, la niña desapareció. Corrimos hacía el espejo, ¡no podía ser cierto!

-No está,- dijiste con un tono de tristeza.

-No,- respondí, -tampoco se siente su presencia.-

Me volteaste a ver. -Esto está mal. Perdí cinco cartas. ¡Me las robó! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

Gruñí un poco. -No sé. Lo importante es ahora salir de aquí. Tienes que estar asalvo.-

-No, no, tenemo que buscarla...-

-Sakura, escucha,- dije mientras te agarraba el hombro. -No sabemos por qué está pasando esto, y a mí no me está dando gusto. No podemos ir a buscar a algo que desconocemos totalmente. Hay que ir y preguntarle a Kerberos, él debe saber que rayos pasa.-

-Kero, ¡claro!- Y con eso, nos fuimos de la Casa de los Espejos. Encontramos a las otras dos niñas, que parecían muy angustiadas porque no nos encontraban. Explicamos rápidamente la situación mientras nos encaminabamos a la casa de Daidouji, pues ahí yo y Mei Ling ibamos dormir, pero por última vez por suerte.

-Hasta luego, Sakura,- dijo Tomoyo. -Que tengas mucho cuidado.-

-Claro, claro.-

-Buena suerte con esa carta, Kinomoto,- dijo Mei Ling. Tu asentiste con la cabeza. Las dos niñas empezaron a entrar a la gran casa, cuando de repente, Mei Ling se percató que yo seguía a lado tuyo. -Hey, Syaoran, ¿vienes o qué?-

-Voy a acompañar a Sakura a su casa,- confesé. Fue tanto una sorpresa para Mei Ling como ti. No estaba planeado. Se me acababa de ocurrir.

-Bueno, pero regresa pronto.-

-De acuerdo.- Y ya por fin se metieron. Me volteé a verte. Tus ojos advertían miedo. Yo di una cálida sonrisa, y dije, -No te preocupes, Sakura. Encontraremos una manera de resolver este enigma.-

Asentiste, y entonces diste una tímida sonrisa. Empezamos a caminar. A los cinco pasos, yo puse mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mis pantalones, y cinco pasos después de esto, tu me abrazaste un brazo. Te volteé a ver, y tú me diste una gran sonrisa, aunque podía ver que te sonrojabas. Yo empezaba a hacer lo mismo.

-Gracias por escucharme en la rueda de la fortuna,- dijiste cálidamente.

Me sonrojé y sonreí. Era bueno escuchar esa tierna voz de nuevo. -¿Entonces ya por fin me creíste que realmente te quiero mucho?-

-Supongo que sí,- dijiste. Te sonrojaste más y volteaste al suelo.

-Y dicen que yo soy el tímido,- dije en un tono bajo, y entonces de echaste a reír. Estabas muy risueña, y me gustaba que hubieras regresado la normalidad y sonrieras de nuevo. Pero de repente, me jalaste hacía ti con una fuerza que nunca me hubiera imaginado. Mi cara se encontró con la tuya, y como un rayo, igual de inesperado, rápido, y electrizante, me lancé y te besé. No tenía todo el crédito, pues antes de hacerlo ya sabía que planeabas lo mismo.

No tengo idea de cuánto duramos bajo el sol, pero los dos teníamos en la mente que eso no importaba para nada. Lo único real eras tú.


End file.
